1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for reproducing data stored on a storage medium, and more particularly, to a karaoke system for synchronizing and reproducing a first and a second performance data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, that which is called karaoke has widely spread as a readily-enjoyable amusement. The word karaoke means "orchestral music without a singer" in Japanese. With karaoke, a recording of only a musical accompaniment of a song is played back, so that people can enjoy singing the song to the tune of the accompaniment being played back.
The popularity of karaoke is also proved by the fact that a single music CD often includes a karaoke version in addition to an original version by an artist.
One way of further enjoying karaoke is to increase a user's repertoire. This means that, for example, a person masters a favorite song which is newly released in order to be able to sing it in his or her own way. To do so, for example, after the person repeatedly listens to the song which he or she wants to add to their repertoire, he or she sings it to the tune of the karaoke version.
Since a compact disc (hereinafter abbreviated to CD) is widely used as a storage medium for storing performance information of a music piece, practice of singing is normally performed with music pieces. It is difficult for a user who is not familiar with the song to grasp the timing, if an artists singing is not included while playing back the music piece. On the other hand, if the artists singing is simultaneously reproduced, the user finds it difficult to identify the level of his or her singing.
As conventional techniques, TOKKAIHEI 5-28719 discloses the karaoke system for recording icon symbol information that images contents of each music piece included in the CD, and for selecting a desired music piece by touching an icon symbol of the desired music piece on a touch panel. TOKKAIHEI 5-16634 discloses the electronic musical instrument equipped with a CD player. With this instrument, a music piece number or a movement can be selected by interactively performing keyboard operations. TOKKAIHEI 5-128814 discloses the CD-ROM reader for selecting a music piece by only pressing a music piece number displayed on a touch panel, in order to directly specify the music piece number.
However, no gazettes disclose the system for recording user music data inputted to the tune of a playedback music piece, and reproducing the music data recorded at that time in synchronization with the playedback music piece.
Also the configuration where playback of a music CD and playback of a CD-ROM which stores on information to be added such as image information, etc. and is synchronous with the music CD, which are synchronized using a personal computer, is not yet disclosed.